chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 7th (FA)
朝。 Morning. 今日は始業式が行われる。 The opening ceremony takes place today. 俺にとっては、この学院への入学日とも言える日だ。 For me, you could say that this is the day I enroll at this school. 転校を繰り返してきたはずなのに、珍しく少し緊張していた。 Even though I've transferred countless number of times, somehow I feel a little nervous. 心のどこかで、今までの学校とは違うものを感じているのかもしれない。 Perhaps somewhere in my heart, I feel that this school is different to all the other ones I've been at. 建物の外観からの想像を裏切らない講堂内部。 The interior of the auditorium is just what I had expected from the exterior of the building. 椅子は備え付け。 The seats have been set up. 座面はすり減り、美しい木目が際だっていた。 The seats are worn down and the beautiful texture of the wood is noticeable. まだクラスが発表されていないため、俺と司は適当な席に座る。 Since the classes haven't been announced yet, Tsukasa and I find ourselves a seat. こういうときは、後ろから席が埋まっていくものだが…… During times like these, the seats are filled up from the back. なぜか、前から人が埋まっていた。 But for some reason, they have started filling up from the front. 【孝平】「アイドルのライブみたいだ」 Kouhei: It's almost like a live performance from some idol. 【司】「似たようなもんだ。会長や副会長にはファンが多いからな」 Tsukasa: You could say that. The President and the Vice President have many fans. 【司】「ま、適当に座ればいさ」 Tsukasa: Let's just find any good spot. 真ん中より少し後ろくらいの席に陣取った。 We sit ourselves slightly behind the center. …。…。 ... そして、始業式が始まった。 Shortly after, the ceremony starts. 副理事長や教頭によるお定まりのトークがだらだらと続き、やがて終わる。 The endless ramble of the vice board chairman and the deputy head has finally ended. ザワついていた講堂が、静寂に包まれた。 The noisy auditorium is filled with silence. ステージには生徒たちの視線が束になって注がれている。 The students direct their attention to the stage. 本当にライブみたいになってきた。 I seriously wonder if this is a live performance. 【孝平】「なんだこれ？」？」 Kouhei: What's happening? 【司】「見てりゃわかる」 Tsukasa: Just watch and you'll understand. 突然、照明が落ちた。 Suddenly, the lights dim. そして、 And then, スポットライトが、真っ暗なステージをポツリと照らす。 A single spotlight shines upon the dark stage. 誰かが片膝をついてうずくまっている。 Someone is kneeling down. あれは…… That's.... 【伊織】「正直、気分が重い」 Iori: To be honest, I'm quite disheartened. 正直、ひどい第一声だった。 To be honest, that was a horrible start. 拍手が止み、全員が会長を見た。 The applause stops and everyone looks towards the President. 【伊織】「今日から始まる一年で、俺の学院生活が終わってしまうからだ」 Iori: Because this year, is the year in which my school life ends. 【伊織】「あと一年」 Iori: Only one year. 【伊織】「それだけしか愛しい君たちと時間を共有できない」 Iori: That is the only time I can share with all of you beloved people. ゆっくりと立ちあがり、客席を見まわす。 Slowly standing up, he looks around at the audience. 光の加減か、なんかキラキラ輝いていた。 Perhaps it was the effect of the spotlight, but he seems to be sparkling. 【伊織】「だから、この一年を最高の年にしたい」 Iori: That is why, I want to make this year the best year we've had. 【伊織】「そのためには、手段を選ばないっ！」！」 Iori: For this, I will use any method, fair or foul! 選べよ。 Please don't. 【伊織】「手前に座ってる奴ら、盛り上がってるか！」！」 Iori: People sitting on this side, are you excited?! 【伊織】「俺だけでなく、こにいる全員にとって最高の一年を作ろう」 Iori: Let's create the best year, not only for me, but for everyone here! 【伊織】「奥に座ってるお前ら、力を貸してくれ！」！」 Iori: People sitting near the back, lend me your strength! 【伊織】「俺だけではどうにもならない」 Iori: I am powerless alone. 【伊織】「みんなの力で、世界を救うんだ！」！」 Iori: But with all your power, we can save the world! 世界とか関係ないだろ。 What has this got anything to do with the world? 冷静に考えたほうがい。 People really need to calm down and really listen to what he's saying. 教師までいちいちうなずきながら聞き入っている。 Even the teachers are nodding while absorbing his words. なんでだれも止めないんだ？ Why doesn't anyone stop him? 【伊織】「二階席の奴ら、俺たちは一心同体だっ」 Iori: People sitting on the second level, we are united! こ一階建て…… Isn't this a one floor building...? 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: Woah. 空気読んだ一階のヤツが拍手してる。 As if grasping a deeper understanding of the president's words, a thundering applause breaks out. 【伊織】「ありがとうっ、ありがとうっ」 Iori: Thank you, thank you! キラキラと輝きながら手を振る会長。 Sparking brightly, the president waves. 声を揃えて「会長！　！　会長！」！」というコールをしている人たちもいる。 There were even people chanting "President! President!". 【伊織】「それじゃ、みんな、今年一年よろしくっ」 Iori: Well then, I'm looking forward to our year together! 壇上から降りる会長。 The president steps down from the stage. 紙テープでも飛びそうな空気だ。 It was as though paper tape was going to fly any moment. 【孝平】「すごい人気だな」 Kouhei: Wow, he's really popular huh. 【司】「まあな」 Tsukasa: I guess so. 司に聞いたところによると、突発旅行や学食の鉄人スカウトの他にも、購買の充実や中庭の整備など、実績がてんこ盛りらしい。 From what I've heard from Tsukasa, apart from surprise excursions and scouting for the school's Iron Chef, he also manages the school funds very well and does things like maintenance on the courtyard. His achievements are actually through the roof. そりゃ人気も出るわけだ。 It's no wonder he's popular. 拍手がやんでいく。 The applause slowly dies. それでも、ボルテージは最高潮のま。 Even so, the intense mood comes to a climax. 講堂の室温は明らかに上がっていた。 The auditorium's temperature had quite noticeably risen. 【司】「ときどき、この学校はおかしいんじゃないかと思うことがある」 Tsukasa: There are times when I really think this school is a bit weird. 【孝平】「転校のプロから言わせてもらえば、確実におかしい」 Kouhei: Being a master at transferring schools, yes. This school is definitely weird. 【司】「お前が言うと説得力あるな」 Tsukasa: Hearing you say it somewhat reassures me. 爆音が巻き起こった。 A thundering noise arises in the auditorium. 会長を上回る音量。 Exceeding even the president's applause volume. 【司】「次が来たぞ」 Tsukasa: Here comes the next one. ステージに目を向けると、副会長が演台に向かっていた。 When I looked up, the vice president is already making her way to the stage. モデルみたいに伸びた背筋。 A figure like a model's. 歩調はメトロノームのように正確だ。 A steady pace like a metronome's. 副会長は、演壇に着くと鷹揚な仕草でマイクの位置を直す。 The vice president gracefully readjusts the microphone as she reaches the platform. 時間が止まったかのように、拍手がやんだ。 As if time itself stops, the applause dies. 【瑛里華】「会長がお騒がせしてごめんなさい」 Erika: Sorry that the president stirred things up a little. 涼やかな声は、新緑を吹き抜ける風のようだった。 Her soothing voice is like the wind blowing through lush greenery. 冷たくもなく熱くもなく、心地よさだけが身体を満たしていく。 Not too cool, not too warm, but just right. Her voice fills my body with a great feeling. 【瑛里華】「新学期への期待に、少し熱くなっていたみたいね」 Erika: It seems like we're all quite excited to start our new term. 少し首を傾げ、笑う。 I tilt my head and laugh. かわいじゃないか、おい。 Hey, you're just a bit too cute. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと唐突なんだけど」 Erika: It's a bit sudden, but... 副会長が右手を挙げた。 The vice president raises her left hand. 【瑛里華】「この手が見える？」？」 Erika: Can you see this hand? 全員の視線がその綺麗な手に集中する。 Everyone directs their gaze at her beautiful hand. 【瑛里華】「私の手って少し冷たいのよ」 Erika: My hand is a bit cold. 冷え性？ Perhaps you're just a bit prone to the cold? 【瑛里華】「みんなの手はどう？」？」 Erika: What about everyone else's hands? 周りの何人かが、自分の手を見る。 People around me starting looking at their hands. 【瑛里華】「じっと見てるとね、なんとなく寂しそうに見えない？」？」 Erika: When you look at it, doesn't it feel a bit lonely? 俺は自分の手を見た。 I look at my own hands. なんとなく、そう見えないこともない。 Somehow I also feel the same way. 【瑛里華】「冷たかったり、寂しそうに見えたりしたのなら―f1 Åv―f1 Åv Erika: If it is cold and lonely, then- そこで、副会長は手を前に差し出した。 The vice president extends her hands out. 【瑛里華】「私と手を繋ぎましょう」 Erika: Hold onto my hands. あの笑顔だった。 It's that smile. はじめて会った時、俺に歓迎すると言って向けた満面の笑顔。 When we had first met, she welcomed me with that bright smile. 【瑛里華】「他の人とでもいわ」 Erika: Hold onto other people's hands as well. 【瑛里華】「近くにいる人と繋げば、きっと温かいし、寂しくないと思うの」 Erika: When you hold onto people who are close to you, then you will surely be warm and happy. 【瑛里華】「そうやって助け合って、学院生活を送るのって悪くないと思わない？」？」 Erika: Don't you think it would be great if our school life was filled with such warmth and happiness? 【瑛里華】「でもね」 Erika: But... 【瑛里華】「いくら寒くて、寂しくても…」…」 Erika: No matter how cold, or how lonely... ぱっ *spotlight sound* スポットライトに照らし出されたのは…… The person under the spotlight was... 俺だった。 Me. 【孝平】「はいっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Huh?! 静まる講堂。 The auditorium is filled with silence. 俺を見る目、目、目…… Countless eyes are fixed at my direction. なに？ What? なんなんだ？ What's this about? 【瑛里華】「女子大浴場に、男子が突入するなどということはしないように」 Erika: Male students should in no circumstances enter the female baths. 【瑛里華】「以上です」 Erika: That's all. 一瞬の静寂。 It's a short-lived silence. そして…… And then.... 講堂は喧噪に包まれた。 The auditorium is in an uproar. 【司】「うわ」 Tsukasa: Wow... 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 終わった。 So it's all over. 俺の平穏な学院生活が。 My peaceful school life is over. しかも、新学期が始まって３０分で。 In just thirty minutes of the new term. 生徒が勢いよく立ちあがり、こっちへ走ってくるのが見える。 A huge swarm of students are rushing towards me. それも無数に。 Literally, a swarm. ……あ、 ....Ah. 今日の晩飯、なんにしよう（逃避）。）。 I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight (evasive thinking) 【男子生徒Ａ】「女風呂入ったってのはお前かっ！？」！？」 Male student A: So you're the one who entered the female baths?! 【女子生徒Ａ】「……許せないわ」 Female student A: ...Unforgivable. あっという間に囲まれる。 They've swarmed me in no time. 【孝平】「お、押すなっ」 Kouhei: Hey, don't push. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「罪は俺が許すっ！　！　副会長、副会長はどうだったんだっ！？」！？」 Male student B: I forgive you! The vice president, what was the vice president like?! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「女の敵っ！　！　さらすわよっ！」！」 Female Student B: The enemy of women! I'll make sure everyone knows your face! 【孝平】「く、苦しい…」…」 Kouhei: Ugh... that hurts... 【孝平】「ぐおっ」 Kouhei: Ugh! 何人かの生徒が、俺の上に倒れこんできた。 A number of students have started to pile on top of me. 【孝平】「いででっ！　！　やばい、やばいからっ！」！」 Kouhei: That hurts! Ouch! 【孝平】「死ぬっ、マジ、マジで」 Kouhei: I'm going to die, s-seriously 【女子生徒Ｃ】「死んだ方が楽かもよ、ふ」 Female Student C: Perhaps it'll be more comfortable dying, fufu. 【孝平】「う…」…」 Kouhei: Uuu... 【孝平】「うあぁーーーーーっ！」！」 Kouhei: Ahhhh-! 【陽菜】「あ、５年３組。孝平くん、一緒のクラスだ」 Haruna: Ah, fifth year, third class. Kouhei-kun... we're in the same class. 陽菜が掲示板を指さし、明るい声で言う。 Haruna says cheerfully while pointing at the bulletin board. 【司】「俺もだ」 Tsukasa: Me too. いつもの雰囲気に癒される。 I'm slightly healed by the usual mood. こいつらはペースを変えないから助かる。 Thankfully, these guys' pace never change. 【孝平】「はは……よかった」 Kouhei: Haha... yay. 喜ぶ元気もなかった。 I don't even have the strength to feel glad. 【陽菜】「お風呂の件って、千堂先輩が仕組んだんでしょ？」？」 Haruna: The incident in the baths, was setup by Sendou-sempai right? くすくす笑う陽菜。 Haruna giggles. 【孝平】「知ってたのか？」？」 Kouhei: You knew? 【陽菜】「ううん。でも、なんとなくね」 Haruna: Not really, but I figured somehow or another. 【陽菜】「会長のキャラは有名だから」 Haruna: The president's character is famous. 【司】「しかし、よかったじゃねえか」 Tsukasa: But aren't you glad? 【孝平】「何がだ」 Kouhei: About what? 【司】「これで初対面のヤツとも会話に困ることはないだろ」 Tsukasa: Now you won't have to worry about having trouble striking a conversation with people. 【孝平】「勘弁してくれ」 Kouhei: Give me a break. 【陽菜】「きっと大丈夫だよ。みんなわかって遊んでるだけだと思うから」 Haruna: It'll be alright. I think everyone understands and is just playing with you. そう祈りたい。 I'm praying that's the case. しばらくして、新学期最初のホームルームが始まった。 After a while, the first home room session of the new term had started. 俺は、いまで何度も経験してきたように、教壇の横に立たされている。 Like countless other times, I'm standing beside the teacher's desk. 【青砥】「で、こちらが転校生の支倉孝平君だ」 Aoto: This is Hasekura Kouhei, a transfer student. 全員の簡単な自己紹介の後、担任の青砥先生に紹介された。 The home room teacher Aoto introduces me after everyone had briefly introduced themselves. 【青砥】「転校は珍しいが、クラス替えしたばかりだから馴染みやすいだろう」 Aoto: Transferring schools doesn't happen often but you'll probably be making friends in no time in a new class. 【青砥】「ほら、自己紹介を」 Aoto: Go on, introduce yourself. 繰り返してきた挨拶タイム。 The greeting that I've already done to death. 挨拶は何より笑顔が大切だ。 The most important thing in a greeting is the smile. 第一印象の重要性は、さんざん思い知らされてきた。 Over the years I have learned the importance of first impressions. ……今回については、いまさら第一印象もへったくれもないが。 ... And now, my first impression couldn't be any worse. 【孝平】「支倉孝平です」 Kouhei: I'm Hasekura Kouhei. 【孝平】「初めてのことばかりで、右も左もわかりませんが、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: I've just transferred here, and I don't really know my way around, but I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you. クラスメイトの表情が語っている。 Their expressions told everything. 『んなことはわかってんだよ！』！』 "God, we know that already!" 『それよりもっと聞きたいことがある！』！』 "Nevermind that, there are more important things!" と。 Their faces tell me. 【青砥】「それじゃあ、何か質問は―f1 Åv―f1 Åv Aoto: Well then, are there any questions you would like to- 【たくさんの声】「はいはいはいはいっ！」！」 Majority of the Class: Yes yes yes yes yes yes! 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 泣けてくる。 I feel like crying. 【クラスメイトＡ】「あの、女子風呂に全裸で突入したって本当ですか？」？」 Classmate A: Um, is it true you went in the girl's baths naked? 教室がどっと沸く。 The classroom overflows with chatter. 【クラスメイトＢ】「それっていつの話なんですか！？」！？」 Classmate B: When was this?! 【クラスメイトＣ】「どうしてそんなことしたんですか！？」！？」 Classmate C: Why did you do that?! 【クラスメイトＤ】「な、中の様子を教えて！？」！？」 Classmate D: W-What was it like inside?! 【クラスメイトＥ】「やっていこと、悪いことがあるでしょ！」！」 Classmate E: Don't you understand between right and wrong?! 不倫が発覚した芸能人の気分はこんなものなんだろうか。 This is what it must be like for celebrities when secrets about them leak. ―u8213 支倉孝平、女湯突入！！ - Hasekura Kouhei enters the female baths!! ……か！？！？ ... Dear god. スポーツ新聞風の見出しが浮かぶ。 Such a news caption floats into my imagination. 【クラスメイトＦ】「のぞきは文化だと思いますかっ！？」！？」 Classmate F: Do you think peeking is cultured?! 【孝平】「思うかっ！」！」 Kouhei: What do you think?! 【孝平】「つーか、あれは生徒会長の陰謀なんだっ」 Kouhei: This is all a conspiracy set up by the head of the student council! けなげな反論も歓声に飲み込まれる。 The objection I muster is covered uproar in the classroom. 【孝平】「聞いてくれっ」 Kouhei: Listen to me! 【孝平】「つーか、聞けーーーーーーーーっ！」！」 Kouhei: Hey! Listen to me!!! 本日、二度目の絶叫。 My second shout of today. ばんっ！！ *sound of door opening* 騒音がピタリとやんだ。 A quick and sudden sound amongst the uproar. 誰かが教室の扉を開いた音だと気づくまで、少し間があった。 It took sometime before someone realized that it was the sound of someone opening the classroom door. 【紅瀬】「すみません、遅刻しました」 Kuze: Sorry I'm late. 【青砥】「紅瀬か」 Aoto: Kuze. 見たことがある女の子だ。 I've seen her before. 【青砥】「始業式初日から遅刻してくるとは、なかなかだな」 Aoto: Quite outrageous to be late on the first day of the term. 紅瀬さんは、先生に一瞥くれただけで無言。 Kuze-san only gives the teacher a glance then falls silent. 態度最悪だ。 What an attitude. 先生が暴力系だったら、紅瀬さん、いまごろ宙を舞ってるぞ。 If the teacher was a violent type, Kuze-san would have probably been sent flying. 【紅瀬】「席に着いてかまいませんか？」？」 Kuze: Can I sit down now? 【青砥】「ああ、かまわん」 Aoto: Yes, take your seat. 【紅瀬】「はい」 Kuze: Yes. あれ？ Huh? 何も言われない。 The teacher didn't say anything more. もしかして、先生も注意するのをためらうほどのワルなのか？ Wow, is she such a rebel that she can even make the teacher hesitate from telling her off? 【青砥】「待て紅瀬」 Aoto: Wait Kuze. 立ち止まる紅瀬さん。 Kuze-san stops. 【紅瀬】「何か？」？」 Kuze: What? 【青砥】「自己紹介してくれ。みんなはもう終わってるが」 Aoto: Introduce yourself. Everyone else has finished already. 【紅瀬】「紅瀬桐葉（くぜ・きりは）です。よろしく」 Kuze: I'm Kuze Kiriha. Pleased to meet you. 簡潔に言って、席に向かう。 She says concisely and heads towards her seat. 紅瀬さんのインパクトに飲まれたのか、教室は静かになっていた。 Perhaps it was because of the impact Kuze-san had made, the classroom remained silent. 助かった…。…。 Thank god... 【青砥】「では、今後の予定を説明しよう…」…」 Aoto: Well then, I'll explain the arrangements from now on. 先生が穏やかに語り出し、ホームルームは正常に戻った。 The teacher begins quietly talking, and the homeroom session is turned back to normal. ホームルームが終わった。 Homeroom is finished. さっさと寮に帰って寝よう。 I'm going to return to the dorm and sleep. 【クラスメイトＡ】「待って」 Classmate A: Wait. ぐいっと肩をつかまれる。 Someone suddenly grasps my shoulder. そうは問屋がおろさないらしい。 I guess it's true when they say everything can't go your way. 【クラスメイトＦ】「詳しい話を聞かせてくれよ、勇者」 Classmate F: Our hero, please tell us everything! あっという間に人垣ができた。 And in no time I am crowded by a horde of people. 泣けるっつーか、さすがにウザいぞ。 I feel like crying... they're just so annoying. 【司】「おい、どけ」 Tsukasa: Hey, move it. 人の海を割って、モーゼのごとく司が近づいてきた。 As if he were Moses, Tsukasa divides the sea of people and approaches me. 【クラスメイトＡ】「は、八幡平君…」…」 Classmate A: H-Hachimandaira-kun 【司】「人囲んで、なにやってんだ」 Tsukasa: What the hell are you planning to do, surrounding someone like that? 【クラスメイトＦ】「いやぁ、あは」 Classmate F: N-Nothing, ahaha... 級友たちの腰が退けている。 My classmates stumble backwards slightly. 【司】「帰ろうぜ」 Tsukasa: Let's go back to the dorm. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Okay. 【クラスメイトＤ】「お前、支倉と仲良かったのか？」？」 Classmate D: You're friends with Hasekura? 【司】「ならどうした？」？」 Tsukasa: Yeah, and what about it? 肉食獣系の視線を向ける。 Tsukasa gives him a beast-like glance. 【クラスメイトＤ】「え、えーと…」…」 Classmate D: U-Um... 【クラスメイトＡ】「きょ、今日はこれで。じゃあな」 Classmate A: I-I have to go, bye. ひとり帰る。 One person leaves. それを合図に、人が散った。 As if it were a signal, the crowd disperses. 【孝平】「わるいな」 Kouhei: Sorry about all this. 【司】「なに」 Tsukasa: That's okay. クラスメイトの男子は、遠巻きに俺たち──主に司の様子を窺っている。 The male students distantly watch us from afar... or rather, are observing Tsukasa. だいぶビられてるらしい。 Seems like he really scared them. だが、女の子の中には熱っぽい視線を送っているのもいる。 However, the girls are eyeing him fondly. 人によっては、口数の少ないワイルドな男と取るのかもしれない。 Perhaps to some people, he's like a stout man, one of few words. 【孝平】「もてるんだな」 Kouhei: Seems like you're pretty popular. 【司】「男にビられるのは、もてると言わないだろ」 Tsukasa: I don't think popular is the right word for someone who only scares guys off. 【孝平】「ま、そうな」 Kouhei: Hah, I guess so. 気づいてないなら放っておこう。 Since he doesn't really seem aware, I decide to leave the topic there. 【司】「さっさと帰ろうぜ」 Tsukasa: Let's go. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【陽菜】「あ、脱出成功だね」 Haruna: Ah, you successfully escaped. 【孝平】「付き合いきれねーよ、まったく」 Kouhei: I just can't stand them anymore. 【陽菜】「千堂さんってすごい人気だから、仕方ないよ」 Haruna: There's no good way around it, Sendou-san is just really popular. それはわかる。 I understand that. 俺だって、まっとうな出会い方をしていたら、彼女の魅力に呑まれていたかもしれない。 If I had met her under normal circumstances, then I too would have probably been swallowed into her charm. 【孝平】「早いとこ謝って、禍根を断っておこう」 Kouhei: I'm just going to get to the root of the problem and apologize to her. 【陽菜】「ちゃんと説明すれば、きっとわかってくれるよ」 Haruna: If you explain everything to her, she'll surely understand. 【司】「生きて帰れよ」 Tsukasa: Come back alive. 【孝平】「ぼそりと不吉なことを言うな」 Kouhei: Don't mumble such ominous things. とりあえず副会長のいそうな監督生室に向かうことにした。 For the meantime, I decide to head off to the Prefect's Building where the vice president would probably be. 一人だと非常に入りづらい場所だ。 This is a place that's very difficult to enter just by yourself. 少し緊張してきた。 I'm a bit nervous. だいたい、副会長になんと言えばいのか。 What exactly should I say to the vice president? ……こまで来て迷うのもアホらしいな。 ... But then again, it's stupid to be puzzled about that when I've come this far. 会ってから考えよう。 I'll think about it after I meet her. こんこん *knocking sound* すごく遠慮がちにノック。 A very timid knock. …。…。 ... 返事はない。 No reply. もう一度ノックをするが、結果は同じ。 I knock again but only to receive the same result. 【孝平】「お邪魔します」 Kouhei: Pardon my intrusion... 挨拶しながら、扉を押す。 I say while I push the door. 鍵がかっている。 It's locked. 窓を見上げるが、どの部屋にも明かりはついていない。 When I look up at the windows, none of the lights in the rooms are lit. 監督生棟にいないということは、寮にいるんだろうか。 If she's not in the Prefect's Building, then she's probably in the dorm. とはいえ、女子フロアへ忍び込むわけにも行かない。 But then again, I can't just sneak into the girl's floor. 見つかったら更なるインタビュー攻めが待っているのは明白だ。 If I were to be found there'd surely be more trouble waiting for me. 何かいアイデアはないものか。 Surely there has to be a good way around this. …。…。 ... 大浴場の前で待ち伏せ。 Hiding in front of the baths. 死ぬ気か、俺は。 Wait, am I looking for death now? 談話室の前に人だかりができていた。 There's a crowd of people in the lounge. 【かなで】「はい、次はこちらの逸品っ！」！」 Kande: Okay, the next item is this!! かなでさん？ Kanade-san? 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん。どうだった？」？」 Haruna: Ah, Kouhei-kun. How did it go? 【孝平】「留守だった」 Kouhei: She wasn't there. 【孝平】「ところで、なにこれ？」？」 Kouhei: What's this by the way? 【陽菜】「卒業した先輩たちが置いていった物をオークションしてるの」 Haruna: We're auctioning off the things that were left behind by the students who graduated last year. 【陽菜】「孝平くんも参加してみたら？」？」 Haruna: Why don't you join in? 人垣の中で、小さな寮長が元気な声を上げている。 Surrounded by a crowd of people, the small dorm leader is energetically talking. 【かなで】「これをただの観葉植物だと思うなかれっ」 Kanade: Don't go thinking that this is an ordinary plant for decoration! 【かなで】「この子はなんとアセロラの木」 Kanade: This is an Acerola plant. 【かなで】「そのうち赤くてかわいくておいしい実をつけるの」 Kanade: The fruit it bears is red, cute and really nice to eat. 【女子生徒Ａ】「５００円！」！」 Female Student A: 500 Yen! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「５５０っ！」！」 Female Student B: 550 Yen! 【かなで】「しかも元水泳部長のだから、食べると水中での速度が５％アップするかも！」！」 Kanade: But this was originally something owned by the swimming club's leader, so there's a chance you'll get a 5% boost in speed underwater when you eat it's fruit! どういう不思議アイテムなんだそれは。 What kind of mysterious item is that? ノリのい生徒たちが次々と入札する。 The roused up students bid one by one. 結局、そこそこの値段で引き取られた。 Eventually, it's sold off for a decent price. かなでさんが、手元の紙にチェックをつける。 Kanade-san checks the piece of paper in her hand. 【かなで】「次はぬいぐるみっ」 Kanade: Next up is a stuffed toy! 右手には凶悪な顔の羊。 In her right hand is an atrocious looking sheep. あんなもの誰もいらんだろ。 Who would want that? 【かなで】「なんと準ミス修智館だった萩原先輩が抱きしめて寝てた可能性がっ」 Kanade: There's a big chance that Hagiwara-senpai, runner up of Miss Shuuchikan, had been hugging this while she slept! 【男子生徒Ａ】「５００っ！」！」 Male Student A: 5000! いきなり高っ！ Christ, isn't that a bit high? 【男子生徒Ｂ】「６００円！」！」 Male Student B: 6000 yen! 【男子生徒Ｃ】「９００っ！」！」 Male Student C: 9000! 一部の生徒が熱狂し、高値で競り落とされる。 A group of students are bidding in a frenzy. 【孝平】「かなでさん、もしかして買わせるのうまい？」？」 Kouhei: Is Kanade-san by any chance, really good at this kind of thing? 【陽菜】「そうだと思う」 Haruna: I think so. 陽菜が嬉しそうに微笑む。 Haruna smiles happily. 【かなで】「んー、ー、次はこれです。謎の雑誌の束」 Kanade: Hm, next up is this. An unknown bundle of magazines. 【かなで】「ある匿名の先輩の出品です」 Kanade: It was originally owned by an anonymous sempai. 【かなで】「しばってあるので中は確認してないんだけど」 Kanade: Because it's all bound up, I can't really check what's inside, but... みんなの視線が雑誌に集まる。 Everyone's attention is focused on the magazines. 【かなで】「……男子生徒にとてもお勧めだそうですよー？」ー？」 Kanade: ...It seems like something that could be recommended to male students. ニヤリ。 A sly grin. かなでさんが闇取引の売人のように笑う。 Kanade grins as though she is selling something illegally. 【男子生徒Ｄ】「２００っ！」！」 Male Student D: 2000! 【男子生徒Ｅ】「２５０円っ！」！」 Male Student E: 2500 yen! カンカンカン *sound of the clanging of a frying pan* 【声】「全員動かないでっ」 Someone's voice: Everyone stay where you are! 一瞬で場が凍りつく。 The scene freezes. フライパンとおたまを装備したシスター天池だ。 It's Sister Amaike equipped with a frypan and ladle. 【シスター天池】「なんの騒ぎですか？」？」 Sister Amaike: What's this all about? 生徒たちは互いに顔を見合わせ、戸惑っている。 The students look to one another, troubled. 【かなで】「わたしが責任者でーすっ」 Kanade: I'm in charge of this! かなでさんの声が上がる。 Kanade speaks up. 【シスター天池】「悠木さん、なにをしてたのですか？」？」 Sister Amaike: Yuuki-san, what were you doing? 【かなで】「先輩諸氏の残した不要品をオークションしてたんです」 Kanade: I'm auctioning off things that the seniors didn't want when they left. 【シスター天池】「あなた寮長でしょう？」？」 Amaike: You're the dorm leader you know? 【かなで】「まるちゃん、きびしー」ー」 Kanade: Maru-chan, you're so strict~ 【シスター天池】「その呼び方はやめなさい」 Sister Amaike: Stop calling me that. 【孝平】「まるちゃん？」？」 Kouhei: Maru-chan? 【陽菜】「シスターの洗礼名が、マルガリータなの」 Haruna: Sister's Christian name is Margarita. なるほど。 I see. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん以外の人が言ったら、きっとすごく怒られると思うよ」 Haruna: I think she'd get really mad if anyone other than Onee-chan were to call her that. 【シスター天池】「どんなものを売っていたのですか」 Sister Amaike: What kind of things were you selling? 謎の雑誌の束にシスター天池が手を伸ばす。 Sister Amaike reaches out to the unknown bundle of magazines. 一部の男子が祈るように天を仰いだ。 A group of guys look up towards the sky, praying. 【シスター天池】「こっ、ここっ、こんなものは学院にあってはならないものですっ！」！」 Sister Amaike: T-T-This, this is not allowed in the school! 【シスター天池】「没収！」！」 Sister Amaike: Confiscated! 一部の男子が死んだ魚の目をした。 The group of guys have a look resembling dead fish. 【かなで】「無念…」…」 Kanade: Oh well... かなでさんも一緒に落胆した。 Kanade is also disappointed. 【シスター天池】「そもそも、オークションの開催自体を許可していませんっ」 Sister Amaike: Anyway, I never even gave permission to hold an auction. 【かなで】「でも、談話室のクッションはオークションの売り上げで買ったんです…」…」 Kanade: But, the lounge's cushions are bought with the money from the auctions... ぱちぱちと拍手。 Hands start clapping. 【かなで】「まるちゃんが使ってる脱衣所の体脂肪計もです」 Kanade: The body fat scale in the dressing room which you use as well. 拍手が大きくなった。 The clapping gets louder. 【シスター天池】「む…」…」 Sister Amaike: Mu... 【かなで】「続けちゃ、ダメでしょうか？」？」 Kanade: Could we please continue it? 【シスター天池】「ですが…」…」 Sister Amaike: But... 【青砥】「まあ、いじゃないですか天池先生」 Aoto: Well, It's alright isn't it, Amaike-sensei? いつの間にか、シスター天池の後ろに青砥先生が来ていた。 Aoto-sensei says behind Sister Amaike, without anyone even noticing he was there. 【シスター天池】「青砥先生がそう仰るのであれば…」…」 Sister Amaike: If Aoto-sensei says so then... 【青砥】「悠木君も出品するものには十分気をつけてくれよ」 Aoto: But be careful what you auction off Yuuki-kun. 【かなで】「はっ、了解であります」 Kanade: Roger that! 【シスター天池】「ふしだらな物の出品は認めませんからね！」！」 Sister Amaike: I won't be allowing any immoral items! 【かなで】「気をつけます」 Kanade: I'll keep an eye out for any. 【青砥】「じゃ、続けてくれ」 Aoto: Well then, continue on. …。…。 ... 二人が立ち去った。 The two leave. 【かなで】「はいっ、それでは次は女子の皆さん注目っ」 Kanade: Okay, the ladies should pay attention to the next one. 何事もなかったように、説明を始める。 As if nothing had happened, Kanade starts explaining the next item. 【かなで】「ウェストが引き締まると噂のバランス・ザ・ボール改！」！」 Kanade: The often talked about method of getting a slim waist, The Balance Ball revised! 【かなで】「提供は茶道部の真鍋先輩だよ。あの抜群のスタイルの秘密はこれだったのです」 Kanade: This is from Manabe-senpai, a member of the tea ceremony club. The secret for her excellent figure is detailed here. 【かなで】「落札したらぜひわたしにも貸してね！」！」 Kanade: Make sure you lend it to me if you manage to win the auction for it! オークションは再び盛り上がっていった。 The auction is once again filled with enthusiasm. 【かなで】「いやー、ー、わたし頑張った」 Kanade: Phew~ I did a really good job! 【孝平】「それ自分で言わないほうがいです」 Kouhei: It's better if you don't say that for yourself. 【陽菜】「でも、いくつか残っちゃったね」 Haruna: But it seems like a few are left. 【かなで】「まー、ー、食器はしかたないよ。いつも山ほどあるから」 Kanade: Well, there's no way around that for silverware. There's always a heap of it. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【陽菜】「この急須とか、サイフォン、まだまだ使えそう」 Haruna: This teapot and this siphon looks as though it could still be used. 【孝平】「このティーカップセットもったいないな」 Kouhei: Throwing this tea cup set away would be a waste as well. 【かなで】「じゃあこれ、こーへーの部屋行きね」 Kanade: Then, let's put this in Kouhei's room. 【孝平】「はい？」？」 Kouhei: What? 【かなで】「これ使って時々みんなでお茶会しよう」 Kanade: Let's have a tea party once in a while with it. 【孝平】「でも男子フロアですよ」 Kouhei: But it's the boy's floor. 【陽菜】「女子フロアから男子フロアへの移動は自由だよ。逆はダメだけど」 Haruna: Girls are allowed to freely enter the boy's floor. But the reverse is banned. いや、ちょっと。 Wait, that's a bit unfair. 【かなで】「よし急ごうっ」 Kanade: Okay let's go! 【かなで】「おー、ー、ずいぶん綺麗になってる」 Kanade: Ohhh- It's quite clean. 【陽菜】「ほんとだ」 Haruna: Wow, it really is. 【かなで】「こーへーはい子に育ったね」 Kanade: You've been raised as a good child haven't you Kouhei. ぽんぽん、と肩を叩かれた。 She says as she pats my shoulder. 【かなで】「わたしのおかげだね」 Kanade: It's all because of me, huh. 【孝平】「違います」 Kouhei: Nope. 【かなで】「反抗期？」？」 Kanade: Reached the rebellious stage of adolescence? 【孝平】「違う」 Kouhei: No. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、こに置いておけばいかな」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, I'll place it here okay? 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade: Okay. 【孝平】「俺の部屋なんですが」 Kouhei: Um, it's my room actually. 【かなで】「嫌？」？」 Kanade: You don't want it here? 【孝平】「嫌っていうか」 Kouhei: Well, not exactly... 【かなで】「本当に嫌ならやめるよ」 Kanade: If you really don't like it then let's just stop all of this. ずるい。 She's quick. 【孝平】「……置いてくれ」 Kouhei: ...just place it there. 【陽菜】「いいの？」？」 Haruna: Really? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 素直に敗北した。 I obediently admit defeat. 【かなで】「それでこそこーへーだよ」 Kanade: That's the Kouhei I know. というわけで俺の部屋には、喫茶店でも開けそうな大人数用のお茶セットが常備されることなった。 And that's how my room came to have a tea set, which will become so frequently used it will seem like I'm preparing to open a café. Category:ChuuTranslations